fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bounties
Bounties (報奨金 Hōshō-kin) or Bounty are government-issued wanted posters for the capture or death of criminals in return for financial compensation. Wanted The Cause Traditionally, bounties are given to criminals as a way to give people an incentive to try and capture them, or rarely execute them on the spot for compensation based on the price placed on their head. Because of the money that could be easily made from capturing these criminals, many wizards take on the jobs as Bounty Hunters, going even further by creating guilds that focus solely on collecting bounties. However, although wanted posters due say dead or alive, if the criminal is brought in dead, the ramifications could cause deductions to the amount of Jewels that they were originally worth, cutting their bounty value down by 20%-45%, due to most government offices paying the full value if they are alive in order for them to face justice and be publicly executed. A bounty is given to a person for a number of reasons, most of them relate to causing public disturbances, committing criminal acts, murder, or depending on how dangerous they are to the safety of the world. Another way they recieve bounties is if theyengaging in any form of activities that is deemed criminal by the government of Earth Land '''and the Magic Council', or associating with groups or organizations which engage in them is enough to warrant significant bounties even if the criminal is not powerful themselves. However, in rare cases, there are times when a bounty is placed on an individual even though they have never committed any evil acts. The reason for this is due for a number of reasons: * They possesses forbidden knowledge that could risk the safety of many. * They are related to someone of unimaginable power or evil and fear that they will one day abuse their power. * They are in possession of powerful objects such as 'Mjölnir for example. * They aid in any way dark guilds, or know how to use forbidden magic. Issuing a Bounty Bounties are created and commissioned by a special branch of the Magic Council called Wizard's United Bounty Association (WUBA), run by it's executive director and chief named '''Roy Sulivan. They are charged with evaluating and weighing a person's (be it wizard or criminal) crimes against society and how sever it is. Once the review is finished, a price is placed and the posters are given to towns, cities, communities, and even licensed guilds to track them down for capture. A person is also capable of paying the WUBA to commission personal bounties on specific individuals by paying a toll of 30,000 ($300), most of these bounties normally involve trouble makers or small time thieves, rarely anything that would catch the Magic Council's attention. Levels, Price, and Fluctuations Each bounty possesses a certain quantity and amount that distinguishes them from one another. Few people actually know that bounties, like wizards, have their own ranking system that indicates the criminal's perceived threat level in question; the greater the threat to the world, the greater the bounty. These rankings help identify the threat and power level of wanted criminals so that those with unqualified experience in bounty hunting don't wind-up fighting someone stronger than them. The ranking is categorized by four levels of difficulty, C, D, B, A, and S being the highest. Reputation Many people. If someone were to capture high level bounty criminals, their reputations would sky rocket. Known Bounties These are the current bounties placed on wizards throughout Earth Land, each giving the name, size of bounty, and reason for receiving it. S-Class Bounties A-Class Bounties B-Class Bounties C-Class Bounties Trivia * Bounties was co-created by CaliLife, meaning that he has as much control in this page as me. * If you want your character to have a bounty, the bounties will be based on character's strength, number of crimes committed, and their severity. * Let's be honest, having a bounty on you is pretty cool, and its a way of showing just how dangerous and powerful you are. The higher the number, the stronger you are. * If you want to increase your bounty, you gotta add-on to your character's abilities, criminal exploits, or talk to me. * The inspiration for this page came from One Piece, HunterxHunter, One Punch Man, and Naruto's ranking system.